Digimon: Demondestined
by hobgoblin321
Summary: Seven new Digidestined have been pulled into the Digital World, but these new heroes have no idea why. They'll have to figure out what purpose they have in this unfamiliar world as they defeat the enemies that the Demon Lords have hired to destroy them.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or profit from this in any way.

Chapter 1: Arrival

A thick fog was beginning to lift from over Tokyo. A group of friends were walking to the park. The group of friends consisted of five boys, Vincent, Ronan, Sean, Peter and Eric, and two girls, Rachael and Diana. This was the first time they had been able to leave their houses in two weeks because of the danger the fog possessed. It had been two weeks and they the fog was only beginning to lift. They were engaged in deep conversation when suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. An outburst of energy shot out from it throwing the teenagers off their feet, sending them crashing into walls, fences and strangely enough a bin. "What the hell is that?" Peter asked, pointing at the area of light. Everyone stared at him and then into the light, that was still blinding even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. "I don't know" replied Sean slowly. Even as he was talking the other children were beginning to pick themselves off the ground. "Is everyone alright?" Vincent inquired while looking around at his scattered friends but was unable to find his brother "And where is Ronan?" Suddenly a scream filled the air making the children jump. "Who did that?" Diana screamed "and what made him do that?" Instantly after Diana had finished screaming Ronan ran out of the light sweat pouring down his face, eyes fixed in front of him. "Ronan, what happened and where did you go?" Peter asked clearly interested in what had just happened to Ronan. Ronan looked up his eyes filled with fear. He was breathing heavily and several moments passed before he answered Peter's question. "T-there's something in there, it's huge, it's a-" before Ronan could finish his sentence two long hands emerged from the light causing all the children to freeze in fear. "Help" Ronan screamed as one of the hands closed around him and pulled him back into the light. "Ronan" Vincent screamed upon seeing his brother getting pulled into the light. Suddenly Peter screamed as the second hand wrapped around him. "No" cried Rachael as Peter was pulled into the light. "We have to go after them, we have to go after them" she yelled tears rolling down her cheeks. Diana grabbed her friends arm and pulled her back. Then throwing her arms around Rachel she said "Don't worry everything will be fine, we will find them, do you understand?" Rachael looked back at her friend, her face red from crying. "How can you say that" she yelled "we don't even know what the thing that took them is". Vincent was staring at his friends fighting when suddenly he had enough of it. "Stop fighting and shut the hell up" he yelled at his Diana and Rachael. "Vincent...wait don't say anything you might regret" said Sean to him in a hushed voice. "I just lost a brother you don't have the right to complain about anything at all" he finished shocking both of the girls. They stared at him for awhile until finally Rachael spoke "Vincent, I didn't mean to make you upset, I guess I sort of overreacted, but we just saw two of our friends pulled into that light and I am really just freaking out right now". "Yeah Vincent we didn't mean to make you upset we'll stop fighting and complaining now, ok?" Diana asked. "Ok" said Vincent happy that that was over with "but if you take that back I will kill you, just so you know". Rachael wiped off her tear-stained face and smiled. Suddenly a chilling wind blew through the air. "What's that?" Eric yelled pointing up at the sky. Everyone turned to where his finger was pointing and saw a portal open up in the sky. Vincent looked over at the area of light. _I wonder if that is what's in there?_ He thought to himself. He looked back up at the portal to see two hands emerge from it. These were different from the other hands that had appeared, they were still black but they looked more beast-like than human. The two hands lunged at the girls making both of them scream. "Oh no you don't" said Eric as he grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her backwards. The first hand grabbed Rachael, cutting into her, making her scream. The hand easily lifted her off the ground and pulled her into the portal. The hand that was aiming for Diana missed, thanks to Eric, but caught Eric instead. He screamed as he was pulled into the portal. Sean dropped to his knees and put his hand on the back of his head. "This is insane" he whimpered "everyone is gone". "Hey" Vincent said, offended by the statement "Me and Diana still here". Diana and Sean both looked at Vincent. They were annoyed with him he could feel it. He stepped away, looking at his friends as he moved. They were just standing there doing nothing, not even talking; it wasn't like either of them to do that. As soon as he had gotten far enough away Vincent looked up at where the portal had opened. _There is something seriously wrong here_ thought Vincent _why is this happening to us and not someone else? _Suddenly another portal opened in the exact same place the other one had and the same two hands emerged. "Look out" he yelled over to Sean and Diana when he noticed the hands were aiming for them. The beast-like hands were clawing greedily to get to their next victims. Diana looked up and upon seeing the hands let out a scream that could have awakened the dead. Sean screamed as well. The two tried to get away but failed as the hands caught them. "Vincent, help" they both screamed. But all Vincent could do was watch helplessly as they were pulled into the portal. Vincent turned and ran into the light. "Oh no" he said when he realised he was inside the area of light. Suddenly he felt his feat go from under him. He fell, fell into darkness. Then everything went black.

Ronan's eyes fluttered open when he felt rain pouring down his head. He sat up and, upon realising he was in a forest, looked around. He saw Peter lying a few feet away from him. _What happened? _He thought. Suddenly Ronan began to remember everything. _When the light had appeared I had felt drawn to it, I felt like I needed to explore it. Without really knowing I drifted inside of it. It was there that I met him. His name was Beelzemon; he was looking for people called the digidestined. I thought I could help him and I walked over to him. When I got close a device appeared in-between us and I caught it in. He looked up at me and then he called me his partner. He asked me to come to the digital world with him. I got scared so I ran back out. Once I was out he had sent his freakishly long hands after me. It wrapped around me and pulled me back in. A few seconds after I had been dragged in I saw Peter get dragged in as well. Then everything went black. _Ronan put his hand on his head. It hurt but he didn't know why.He looked back at Peter who was beginning to push himself off the ground. "Hey look one of them is awake" he heard a voice behind him. "Actually Tsukaimon they are both awake" said another voice. "I'm tiny I can barely see over the jungle shrubs Impmon" said the voice who Ronan believed was Tsukaimon. "Guys it's not really important is it?" said a third voice. "Stay out of this Betamon" said Impmon and Tsukaimon together. Ronan wondered what they were talking about and decided to ask them. But he was beaten to it by Peter. "What are ye talking about?" asked Peter. Suddenly seven monsters jumped out of the bush. Ronan and Peter both jumped back upon seeing them. "Hi" a purple bat like thing said "I'm Tsukaimon". "I'm Impmon" an imp-like thing said. "I'm Betamon" said one with a horn on its head. "I'm Salamon" the dog-like thing said. "I'm Candlemon" said one that looked like a candle. "I'm Syakomon" said one inside a shell. "And I'm Kunemon" said the bug-like creature. "Cool" Peter said "but what are you?" And just like that the answer popped into Ronan's head. "I think their Digimon" said Ronan. Peter stared at Ronan, confusion visible in his eyes. "How did-" Peter began before Ronan cut him off. "I just do ok". Peter didn't like the answer and was about to ask again when he felt something touching his leg. He looked down to see the horned monster, Betamon, touching his foot. "What are you doing?" asked Peter. The creature looked up at him and blushed. "I don't really know how to explain it but I feel like I have a connection to you, is that weird?" Betamon asked sort of shyly. "It's immensely weird" Peter answered causing Betamon to lose his smile and become depressed "is what the old me would have said but I just got pulled out of my world and into yours, so I guess nothing can be as weird as that. Stick close if you want but no touching" he added. Betamon smiled again and stood beside him. Ronan looked at the two of them for a few minutes before he looked away very confused. _That was the weirdest conversation I have ever seen _he said to himself. Suddenly Candlemon, Salamon, Kunemon and Syakomon looked over to a hill; all of them looked like they'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned Tsukaimon. Salamon turned towards him as she spoke "They're over there Tsukaimon" her voice filled with fear. "Who are?" Impmon inquired. Salamon opened her mouth to speak but before she could speak Kunemon answered the question "Our partners" he said in his high voice "and there in trouble". "What are they talking about?" Peter asked Ronan. Ronan thought for a moment before answering. "I think that Digimon can get human partners that make them stronger". "Ronan" said Peter "do you think they could be Rachael and the others?" Ronan stared at him "Maybe but I'm guessing only four of them because only four Digimon heard it". Just as Peter was talking Tsukaimon spun around and stared off in the opposite direction to where the others were staring. "My partner" he said before flying off in that direction. "Peter" yelled Betamon "The others are leaving". The children turned to see the four Digimon and Impmon running away over to the hill. "What about Tsukaimon?" Peter asked Betamon. "He'll be fine. Now let's go" he said turning as he did so and ran after the other Digimon. Peter looked at Ronan for advice, who shrugged, and they ran after the Digimon.

Vincent was walking through a forest; he was guessing it was a rain forest as rain was crashing down on his head. The rain was getting gradually worse the deeper he went into the forest. _What is wrong with this world? _he thought as he travelled deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to find protection from the rain _Why is this stupid rain getting worse? And why aren't these trees sheltering me? _He knew nobody was going to answer these questions but he just liked to complain when something was wrong. He kept walking in deeper but, after a few minutes, Vincent gave up and rested his head against the side of a tree as he lay down under its ''protection''. He looked down at his cloths and frowned. He was drenched to the skin causing his black t-shirt to stick to his skin and there were grass stains all over his jeans. _When I get home my mom is going to kill me _he thought to himself and pushed the palm of his hand into his forehead. "Oh crap" he said aloud "what if I don't get home?" Suddenly he heard a noise from up in the trees. He looked up and saw a shadowy figure leap from one tree to another. _What's that?_ he thought as he ran over to the tree he thought the shape was in. As he looked up into the tree his eyes began to search it for any form of life. He spotted the same figure from before just as it leaped down from the tree at him, swinging its claws as it went. It looked like a lion but it wore pants so Vincent presumed it was a man. The ''man-lion'' tackled Vincent to the ground pinning him there. "HELP" Vincent screamed, at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would hear him. "Stop your screaming this will be over soon" the lion growled and waited until Vincent stopped screaming before he continued "Now please answer a few questions for me". Vincent tried to raise his hand but it was still pinned so he asked his question anyway. "One question" Vincent said. "What is it?" the loin asked annoyed by the humans' behaviour. "What and who are you?" The lion glared at him for a long space of time before answering "I am ShadowLeomon and I am a Digimon" answered ShadowLeomon. Suddenly there was a flash of light and ShadowLeomon was thrown off his feet. Vincent was momentarily blinded as a small, hand sized object appeared in front of him. Suddenly a voice rang through his head; _Take this and a power only few have achieved before will be yours. _Vincent reached his hand out as the object began to fall to the ground. He caught it and a wave of energy passed through him. He felt his body change as he became stronger. ShadowLeomon stared in amazement as the child in front of him morphed into something else. "What are you?" he yelled at the child. Vincent fell to the ground with a thud and looked at his new body. He was green and covered in metal. He stood up but felt strange in his new body but at the same time it felt right. He looked up as ShadowLeomon charged at him. "Crap" he yelled as the digimon crashed into him. He was sent rocketing off his feet and crashed into a tree. He was surprised as of how little that had hurt him. Suddenly a wave of energy in the shape of a lion's head crashed into him. Vincent fell to the ground as his body morphed back to his 'real' form. He looked up as two small statues appeared above him. ShadowLeomon raised his hand and the statues flew over to him. "So you're not one of them" he said "I have nothing against your kind so stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, understand". All Vincent could do was nod his head. Suddenly a small purple bat creature flew into the clearing with an orange object hung around his neck. As soon as ShadowLeomon saw it the expression on his face turned to fear. "We'll finish this later" he promised as he fled into the forest. The purple bat thing landed on Vincent's head. "Who're you?" he asked. "I'm Tsukaimon" it replied. Vincent stared off after ShadowLeomon wondering why he fled from the small creature. "By the way this is yours" said Tsukaimon as he handed Vincent the orange object. "It's a digivice" Tsukaimon told Vincent.

"Okay we're here" said Impmon. They were standing outside a huge fort. "Where is this exactly?" asked Peter. "ShadowLeomon's prison" replied Candlemon. "They're inside" said Salamon. "Hey look that gate is conviently open" Ronan said pointing over to the gate. Before he had even finished his sentence the digimon rushed past him and went inside, leaving him and peter alone outside. The two boys ran in as someone inside the castle spotted them. After a few minutes of searching, and a lot of trial and error, they eventually found their friends in a prison cell. "How do we get them out?" asked Peter. "Simple..." Impmon said as two balls of fire appeared in his palms "...we blow the door open". Impmon threw the balls at the lock, shattering it on impact. "Oh my god what the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Diana. "Where do you think you're going a voice said from behind them. They looked up to see a black loin-man standing on top of a tower. Upon seeing him the children and the digimon ran towards the exit. ShadowLeomon did nothing to stop them. He always found it to be more fun when he hunted his prey. "Ogremon" ShadowLeomon yelled "Come here". "What is it my lord?" Ogremon said as the green monster appeared. "I want you to wait until the end of the day and then hunt down and destroy those kids" ShadowLeomon commanded. "But sir" Ogremon said "Why should I wait until the end of the day?" ShadowLeomon turned and stared at Ogremon. "What did I tell you about questioning me?" ShadowLeomon asked. "Not to do it sir" Ogremon grumbled. "Yeah that's what I thought" ShadowLeomon said "Now get back to your post".

Well that was the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait for it. Please review and tell me is it good or not.


End file.
